


Build It Strong

by gooberAscendant



Category: Bastion, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AMV, Build That Wall, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Attack on Titan AMV I made set to Build That Wall from the Bastion soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build It Strong

Lyrics:  
I dig my hole, you build a wall  
I dig my hole, you build a wall  
One day that wall is gonna fall

Gon' build that city on a hill  
Gon' build that city on a hill  
Someday those tears are gonna spill

So build that wall and build it strong  
'Cause we'll be there before too long

Gon' build that wall up to the sky  
Gon' build that wall up to the sky  
Someday your bird is gonna fly

Gon' build that wall until it's done  
Gon' build that wall until it's done  
But now you've got nowhere to run

So build that wall and build it strong  
'Cause we'll be there before too long


End file.
